If You Keep The Mask On, You’ll Suffocate
by Tamer
Summary: Cant say much. Lan tells everyone a secret plaguing him since he met them. ChaudxLan
1. Chapter 1

This is an NT Warrior fic. Its quite a twist. Hints of Tory/Yai, tonnes of Chaud/Lan. -Purrs-  
  
-Drags in Protoman- Your doing the disclaimer.  
  
Proto: but...Oh fine. Tormented, as she is now called, because her Yami tamer stole her name, doesn't own Anything mentioned, but if she does, she'll tell you.  
  
Oh that made sense....doesn't own anything but if she does she'll stop by for tea and tell you. Bwah!  
  
Proto: Gone -le poof-  
  
--If You Keep The Mask On, You'll suffocate—  
  
Lan sighed and opened the door for his two female friends. He was going to tell them the truth. Lan's father had given him that final nudge. Lan had spoken with him just yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
'Lan, have you told your friends yet?' Dr Hikari asked, sitting on his sons bed. Lan was sitting at his computer chair.  
  
'Well. No. I'm too scared...' Lan trailed off. He knew MegaMan was listening when he shouldn't be. But as long as Dad didn't give it away.  
  
'And you've been hiding it from MegaMan too.' Dr Hikari said, almost reading his mind.  
  
'If my friends cant find out, than no one else will.' Lan said firmly.  
  
'Lan, If you wear the mask too long, you'll suffocate. I'll see you soon. I promise.' Dr Hikari said standing up then helping Lan up and hugging him.  
  
'Yeah' Lan said quietly.  
  
'I'm sure You'll be fine Lan.' Dr Hikari said waving as he drove off.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The three went up to Lan's room where the two girls sat on the bed and Lan on his chair. His PET was off. He made sure of that.  
  
'So, whats the big announcement?' Maylu asked, tilting her head.  
  
'Yeah, you just up and ask us to come over...' Yai said.  
  
'Okay, you two have to promise to believe me.' Lan said.  
  
'Of course we will. If its in reason of course.' Maylu said, grinning.  
  
Lan took a breath. Time to right the wrongs and keep no secrets between friends. Not this secret. He needed to tell them.  
  
((I feel so tempted to stop it here and get the flames I might get for having gave you a B- cliffy. But I wont.))  
  
'I'm not a boy. Im actually a girl, but because I look and sound like a boy, I've been fooling everyone I am one, so that cant call me names about it. Before I moved here, I had hell to pay for being boyish. And I didn't tell you when we were first friends because I was scared you would leave and hate me, and that later on in our friendship, when we were better friends that you would blame me for not telling you. Im sorry.' Lan said, looking down at her feet.  
  
'Lan...' Yai said, staring at her.  
  
'We can go shopping now!' Maylu said suddenly, rather gleefully. 'We can drag you along shopping!'  
  
'We can!' Yai said, suddenly realizing that.  
  
'And one more secret.' Lan went over and whispered it to them, probably scared a bird would hear and tell someone who would use it against her.  
  
'No way.' Yai said grinning.  
  
'You don't.' Maylu said.  
  
Lan nodded blushing. 'Don't tell. Please.'  
  
Now to Lan telling the boys...  
  
'WHHHAAATTT!!!' Dex yelled.  
  
'Well I suspected it...' Tory said. 'Think about it. Lan always wore t-shirts into pools. I thought it was for sun protection but then we went to an indoor pool. And He, er She, didn't like sleepover's with us boys without another girl along. She would always have a reason not to go.'  
  
Logic Freak...  
  
Lan sighed. Now everyone knew. Except for...  
  
Lan brought Maylu and Yai to the side. 'I know your itching to go tell him I'm a girl, so go, but Don't give him any vital information. Okay?' Lan said pleadingly.  
  
'We wont.' Maylu and Yai said and running off excitedly. Nothing vital by their standards. And vital was a top secret password. Not what Lan told them...  
  
'Where is He!' Yai said looking around gleefully. She could put up with running around if it meant one up on him, or at least seeing his face when they told him.  
  
---------- Do we know who He is? ProtoMan or MegaMan plushie to whoever gets it right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: You convinced me to write another chapter. Bwah. I got TWO review –claps-  
  
Magical Silver Phoenix Tears- Yay! Someone likes it. And Yus your right. -Gives you two MegaMan Plushies-  
  
Maxi- Wheee! You read it.   
  
He ish Chaud. How Obvious was it? I just wanted to give away plushies.  
  
--If You Keep The Mask On, You'll Suffocate—  
  
Maylu and Yai FINALLY found Chaud leaning against a wall somewhere. The two ran up to the stony teen.  
  
'We have to talk to you' Yai said firmly.  
  
'But not here.' Said Maylu.  
  
'And why not here?' Chaud said  
  
'Too many people can hear.' Yai said.  
  
Chaud rolled his eyes. Females. Giddy females. What were they so happy about any way? Chaud turned the corner, leading the two, to a less crowded street.  
  
The two girls stood in front of him for a moment, before both of them said 'Lan's a girl, She's been hiding so that no one can ruin her life like they did before she moved here. And she didn't want to tell you because she was scared you wouldn't listen, and We wanted to tell you, And we're not supposed to say this, but Lan has a crush on you.'  
  
'Lan's a girl {they nodded}, And she has been pretending to be a boy {they nodded}. And I wont go past that point. She told you not to tell me the crush part?' Chaud had also noticed things like what Tory said. T-shirt in pools, she's always wary around boys, and other things among them.  
  
'We weren't supposed to. But oh well.' Yai said happily.  
  
Chaud shook his head and walked off. The two girls giggled and began to walk back to the group happily.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, The camo wearing boy they had just spoken to was trailing parallel on another street, his mind wandering on a certain brunette.  
  
-------  
  
Bwah. Short Chappie. I know.  
  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Chapter 3

Meh: Ho. This ish my third Chappie.  
  
Virus: Yippy...  
  
Me: -Smashes retarded Yami with a Mallet-  
  
Virus: ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!1 –Runs-  
  
ProtoMan: She's at it /again/.  
  
MegaMan: -pokes ProtoMan's Shoulder- ((If you've read the fan fiction I read, You'll under stand this. Greatstory. Cant remember the author))  
  
Magical Silver Phoenix Tears: That's What this chappie is for. The Navi's reactions. Navi World! –Gives you a Fire Guts style MegaMan plushie- and Im using the dub names, because first, Netto reminds me of Peanut brittle for some reason, and some of the other ones sound weird and I don't know some.  
  
Me: BWAH! –Smashes Virus into the ground-  
  
-If You Keep The Mask On, You'll Suffocate-  
  
In NET WORLD-  
  
'You heard it too huh?' Roll asked Glide.  
  
'Yes. I wonder If MegaMan knows. I don't really want to be the one who tells him, I would like to stay intact.' Glide said calmly to Roll.  
  
'GutsMan dun get it.' GutsMan said, tilting his head. 'GutsMan confused.'  
  
'Confused about what?' Asked MegaMan, who just logged in Behind them.  
  
'Nothing! GutsMan cant remember.' GutsMan said, TRYING to fix his mistake. At least he wasn't that thick.  
  
'Umm MegaMan, we had some news from Maylu and Yai about Lan.' Roll said uncomfortably  
  
'And?' MegaMan asked curiously.  
  
'Well, You see...' Glide said, Looking to Roll for help.  
  
IceMan, not wanting to get in trouble, just stayed Silent. Let them get the blame or the attack.  
  
'Lan's a girl.' Roll said.  
  
'Lans a WHAT?' His eyes were wide, jaw was dropped and he fell backwards in a faint that made Roll giggle and the rest Chuckle and go over and begin to poke him till he woke.  
  
----------  
  
Bwah. Short yes, but I couldn't make them all that 'um' for five minutes. He fainted –gigglesnort- 


	4. Chapter 4

OWN NOTHING.   
  
This takes place a week after last chapter.  
  
Sword of the Phoenix: KimMi1 or something like that. ::Gives you Program advanced style MegaMan plushie:: Your gunna need to get a special rack for them soon.  
  
Sleepy Sheep Guardian: ; yeah, I can tell.  
  
Kiri the chibi neko-jin: Rockman. That sounds funny. considering he's about that ::indicates an inch:: tall and is good with swords and guns...  
  
-If You Keep The Mask On, You'll Suffocate-  
  
Lan quietly bladed down the road. It was raining, just the way she liked it. It was getting late, but she told her mom she needed some air and she would be a while. Somehow, things just were weird. Now she wasn't 'one of the guys' but she had to act like 'one of the guys' when she was 'one of the girls'. It was confusing.  
  
Somehow, acting like a boy, made her feel like one, and now, she felt like she was lying in a lie. Nothing was real. Everything was just a swirling mass of complications. Nothing made sense. Her crush on Chaud, Her friendship with any of the group. Right now, she wanted to be alone. Where no one played twenty questions.  
  
'Lan.' Came a voice from behind her.  
  
She hadn't realized she had stopped. Or that the rain had increased and if she wasn't wet before, she certainly was now.  
  
The brunette turned. She didn't even need to recognize the voice to know it was the older teen. Chaud. She fought to keep the blush down.  
  
'Hello Chaud. I suppose Mayl and Yai told you...' she trailed off.  
  
'Yes. You could have told your friends earlier. I'm sure they wouldn't have cared either way. Just because you were hiding doesn't mean they would have hated you for it.' Chaud said, thinking over his words before he said them.  
  
'I know. I was scared that they would.' Lan said, looking down. It was nice talking to Chaud like this, actually. No fight between rivals, no cold remarks, just comfort.  
  
'Why don't you come over to my place and get warmed up. And dry.' Chaud said, though he himself was as wet as Lan.  
  
'Alright.' Lan said nodding and taking the roller blades off her shoes. ((A/N: They're just attachments to the bottom of her shoe. She has skates as well for them.))  
  
Chaud led her a few blocks to a large house. He opened the door and led her in, closing it behind himself. Now he had a reason to show extra courtesy to Lan.  
  
'My rooms up here.' He said, leading the girl up the stairs to a room similarly furnished to Lan's. 'I'll get you some dry clothes.' Chaud said, pulling out an outfit and handing it to Lan.  
  
Once he turned around, and ProtoMan wasn't looking, Lan changed into the Camouflage pants and a black long sleeve.  
  
'those are the smallest I have.' Chaud said apologetically, when Lan was inspecting the clothes.  
  
'No, its okay. Thanks.' Lan said. 'Hello ProtoMan' she said, acknowledging the Navi.  
  
'Hello.' He greeted.  
  
'You can log in MegaMan.' Chaud said, catching sight of the annoyed and ignored Navi.  
  
'Okay.' She logged MegaMan in who appeared near ProtoMan.  
  
'Hey ProtoMan.' MegaMan greeted Happily.  
  
'whatever...' ProtoMan said, shaking his head.  
  
'Wow. Instant friendship.' Lan said laughing.  
  
Chaud resisted the urge to stare at the younger teen. 'It's a bit of a mind job though. You being a girl and all. But I think at some level I've known.'  
  
'Yeah. I made it kinda obvious didn't I?' Lan said, chuckling. 'I guess I hoped that someone would figure out and not want to hurt me for being a liar...'  
  
'No one would hurt you...' -...Because I wouldn't let them.- Chaud finished in his head.  
  
'Maybe. I was kinda hoping you would figure it out.' Lan said, sitting on the bed beside Chaud. 'You're the most level headed and calm of the group, so I thought you might not be so quick to assume anything.'  
  
'I wouldn't have assumed anything untill you told me the facts.' Chaud said Quietly.  
  
MegaMan and ProtoMan were tactfully speaking quietly about battle chips, but were all ears on this conversation.  
  
Lan looked down and closed her eyes. 'I guess I was the one assuming.' She whispered.  
  
Chaud knew he would sorely regret this later, but oh well. He put an arm around her shoulders and puled the younger teen into a comforting embrace.  
  
'No one's going to hurt you. And if they do, they'll have me to deal with.' Chaud declared.  
  
'thank you Chaud.' She responded quietly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a week since our last visit on Lan and Chaud, BTW.  
  
Sword Of the Pheonix: Dude! You just stole my plan B plot! ::Pouts:: Oh well ::gives you Elec Style MegaMan plushie::  
  
-If You Keep The Mask On, You'll Suffocate-  
  
Chaud growled and threw his hands up in frustration. It was dark and raining, again, -like the night I talked to Lan...-, And his bike chain fell off. And, he was embarrassed to admit it, But he couldn't fix it and he was a long way from home. He growled again and banged his wrist on his forehead in frustration. A giggle of amusement came from behind him and he turned to badmouth whoever was there, to be face to face with Lan on the heels of her Roller blades, a look of deep amusement across her face.  
  
'Need some help?' she asked, pulling a wet bang out of her eye.  
  
'don't rub it in.' Chaud said in a semi-pout.  
  
She giggled again and knelt beside him, holding the top part of the chain and the bottom and tugging on it, loosening it. She then proceeded to align the chain. Three cuts, two greasy hands and a broken ego later, the chain was back on. The blood from the cuts on her wrist was beginning to mix with the grease on her hand, and when she used the back of her hand to brush away some wet hair, a smear of blood and grease was left.  
  
'your bleeding.' Chaud said.  
  
'Its nothing. Hey, wanna come to my house and dry off?' she asked.  
  
'that was my line last time. Sure.' Chaud got on his bike while Lan rollerbladed beside him.  
  
Soon they got to Lan's house. 'You can park your bike in the Garage.' Lan said, opening the door to the garage and diggin in her pocket for the house key.  
  
'Thanks.' He brought it in and looked around quickly. It seemed Lan used the Garage to put her artwork in it. There were bent metal sculptures of animals and all that other abstract stuff. He went back outside as Lan finally unlocked the door, which she held open for him and closed behind herself.  
  
She led him up to her own room. 'Where were you?' MegaMan asked when they came into the room.  
  
'Helping Chaud.' Lan said, inspecting her still bleeding hands.  
  
'I'll help you clean that.' Chaud said. Lan nodded, smiled at MegaMan, and led Chaud to the kitchen, telling him where everything was when he asked. Cloth wrap and the sink, because it was so shiny from Lan's mothers purge of dirt he couldn't see...  
  
after that was done, he washed away the grease and blood, apologizing when she hissed in pain, then he wrapped her wrist and tied it. 'Thanks.' She said smiling.  
  
'Its my fault anyways.'  
  
'No it isn't. well, in any case, do you want to watch a movie?'  
  
Chaud fought down the blush, as Lan was skillfully doing. 'Uh...Sure.'  
  
Lan grabbed his arm and brought him to the living room. Then she basically dove into the movies, asking which one he wanted to watch. Lan finally dug out a movie that Chaud seemed obsessed with, called 'the castle behind the looking glass'.  
  
Lan turned the movie on and sat beside Chaud, watching avidly, while Chaud was half watching the movie, half trying not to blush himself into the job of red.  
  
At the end of the movie, Chaud actually did blush. Fore the sole reason that Lan had curled up and fallen asleep with her head on his lap.  
  
'aww, isn't that just adorable.' Came the voice of Lan's mom behind him. 'Your Chaud, aren't you. Lan speaks highly of you. Would you like to sleep over? It's a bit late so...'  
  
'Yes please. Thank you Mrs. Hikari.'  
  
'Oh your such a nice boy. Its no problem.'  
  
Chaud carefully moved Lan, stood up and picked Lan up, bringing her up to her room and setting her on her bed, and basically falling beside her and falling asleep, due to being completely exhausted... 


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing belongs to me. This is just a view of Lan's mother. Mostly thoughts. Its going to be incredibly short.  
  
-If you keep the mask on, You'll suffocate.-  
  
IOh, what a cute couple they'll make. That boy is so nice to Lan. Im sure they'll start dating. Hmm its such a nice thought. Poor Lan has been so lonely lately. Im sure Chaud will be happy to keep her company./I  
  
Lans mom hummed as she prepared pancakes for the two.  
  
IThey looked so cute last night, when Lan fell asleep. Chaud's polite too. Im sure his mom is so proud of him./I  
  
Smiling she plugged in her NetNavi, CookMan  
  
'Ah, miss, Pancakes I see. For Lan, I'll assume, unless the mister is back.' CookMan said in his british accent.  
  
'Lan has a friend over.'  
  
'that's so nice. She hasn't had friends over since she told them all. Still doesn't know about me, I fancy.'  
  
'nope. Not a clue. Oh, I think I hear them coming. Oh well. Plug out.' And she pulled the plug. 


End file.
